


Unfinished Business: Small Victories

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Small Victories, F/M, Fraternization, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Small Victories"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you new to the show, this is a series of Sam/Jack heavy missing moment's spanning Stargate SG-1's fourth through seventh seasons that daisy-chains off of the [Sights Unseen](http://archiveofourown.org/series/86317) 'verse - the main difference being is that was plausibly canon, and this decidedly isn't. Part of the **[Locality](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html)** universe.
> 
> In short, you can get by without reading SU, but the last tag of that series is also the "zeroth" of this one. I'm not entirely pleased with this one, but...
> 
> Also, from my time in the navy and my father's in the army, I can tell you that fraternization is not the flexible thing fandom makes it out to be. It is A Big Deal and tends to leads to people being out of a job, among other less pleasant RL side effects.

**16 May, 2000 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“ _When the mind is enlightened, the spirit is freed, the body matters not._ ”

“Alright,” Jack declares, reaching across Carter and snatching the beer from Daniel’s hands, “I think that’s enough for you, space monkey.”

“I’m not drunk. I just want to be able to move without experiencing excruciating pain.”

“Yeah,” Sam says, dawdling over her vowels in a way that suggests she has had a little too much herself, “I don’t think enlightenment is the answer to that problem.”

Teal’c inclines his head in consideration. “I disagree, Major Carter. Enlightenment would most certainly solve Daniel Jackson’s problem.”

They all pause at this. “Was that a joke? ‘Cause I think that was a joke.”

“More of an early Abbott and Costello, really,” Daniel yawns. “Is it bedtime yet?”

“I take it back,” Jack says, groaning as he rises to his feet. The night is growing too cold for his blood anyway. It may be May, but it’s still Colorado. They won’t have warm nights for another few weeks yet, though the evening was cool and clear, offering a rare view of their home stars. “You’re not drunk, you’re ten years old. C’mon, you can sleep in my guest room.”

“I honestly don’t think I can move.”

“I’ll help,” Sam says too brightly, too quickly.

“And I shall remain here.”

“You do that, big guy. C’mon, Daniel. On your feet.”

With Sam’s help, he helps Daniel to his feet and manhandles him across the house into the guest bed. It probably isn’t the best idea he ever had, letting him drink so soon after his operation, but Daniel is, against all evidence, a grown man and had sworn up and down he was off the painkillers. He could take care of himself, most of the time, and when he couldn’t, well, that’s what the team’s for.

But that leaves him alone in the house with Sam, and that’s probably not the best idea he’s ever had either. There are some lines that aren’t meant to be crossed. They shouldn’t cross them again.

“Carter-“ he begins at the same instant she says-

“We need to talk.”

“You first.”

She smiles, the corners of her lips going up even as she ducks her head, hiding behind the wisps of hair that have grown past regulation. “I just- I want you to know that I’m not filing a report against you. I don’t regret what we did, but it can never happen again.”

Jack knows he should feel more relief. Whatever he may feel for Sam, she’s still in his chain of command. At the very least, sleeping with her can be construed as taking significant advantage; at the most, it can be classified as rape. It could destroy his career, if he cared about his career at all. All that matters is the Stargate – is keeping the planet safe. They were fools to forget that, even for a moment.

But, god, what a moment.

“It was a mistake,” he agrees, feeling hollow.

“A mistake.”

“One that can never happen again.”


End file.
